


Three Badass Bitches

by IowaGuy1979



Series: Life Is Mutated [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Kaiju Girls, Big Damn Gays, Big Damn Heroes, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: The Sequel No One Asked For, But, Here It Is
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Chloe Price
Series: Life Is Mutated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Three Badass Bitches

Max wiped blood from her split lip, and scowled at the thing in front of her.

It looked kind of weak, but, looks were deceiving. She took a breath, and kicked forward. The rather gangly purple creature flailed it’s tentacles and collapsed to the ground.

Max stomped on it’s chest. It let out a ear piercing scream. Not that it bothered Max, she was used to it by now. 

The thing tried to get up again. “Stay the fuck down, shithead!”, she shouted, stomping her foot again. This time, the creature collapsed to the ground and did not move.

Max sighed. She had expected to be a established photographer by now. Not a star in a real life Godzilla movie.

It had been four years since those damn radioactive waste barrels had changed her outlook on life. She chuckled at the word outlook.

After she had been discovered by the government, they had promised to try their best to restore her to normal size. 

They had kept promising for a month. Then, the first attack happened.

A giant dog like creature with orange scales had risen out of the water in the ocean outside Los Angeles.

The scientists had said that it might have been due to radioactive waste in the ocean. 

All they knew was that it needed to be gone.

And so, began the saga of Max Caulfield: Former Photographer and Current Monster Hunter.

It gave her a roof over her head and food. Still, she could do with a little more human interaction.

A loud roar echoed, and Max spun around to see a thing with a lizard like body and the head of a bee. And it was right in her face.

“Shit. That’s what I get for internal monologuing.”

It grabbed Max by the throat and lifted her into the air. Max choked, her vision swimming.

“Hey, BITCH! Leave my wife the fuck alone!”

As the bee creature turned, a fist with light blue fingernails gave it a strong right hook.

It let out a cry that was a combination of a shriek and a buzz, dropping Max.

“You ok, babe?”

Max nodded. The other woman smiled, and proceeded to stomp the giant monster directly into the street. An unfortunate casualty of said stomping was the Fremont Troll.

Oh, right. Forgot the part where my childhood best friend got irradiated, too. All the shit of the first few months had strengthened our bond, and Chloe proposed six months after she and…

A softer voice spoke next to Max. “You ok, Max?”

After she and my also irradiated high school frenemy had destroyed the school I had been currently attending.

About a year after Chloe had popped the question, she had talked to me.

We had just taken out a thing that looked like a guy, only with it’s face in it’s chest. We had tried to be careful, but, Phoenix would never look the same.

“Look”, Victoria had said. “It’s obvious this is permanent. And.. And I guess you’re not a total loser. So….So…?”

“Are you proposing to me, Tsun-toria?”, I had smirked.

She had let out a growl and lightly pushed me.

“I’m sorry, Victoria. You’ve...you’ve really grown as a person, changed a lot since our high school days. You’re smart, strong and.. fucking beautiful. So, yes.”

“Oh, god. Shut up with the giant puns!” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. They were soft, like Chloe’s. But, more than that, there was a softness to her as well. A side of her I knew no one hardly got to see.

The sound of rubble falling to the ground. I could see Chloe rising to her feet, in the corner of my vision. “Oooh, baby! Girl on girl’s soo hot.”

Victoria had flipped Chloe off without breaking our kiss.

Yeah, sure marrying more than one person isn’t legal. But, are you really going to tell the three monster fighting giants they can’t marry each other? Didn’t think so.

“I’m ok, Vicky.”

“Good. I mean, it looks like we can’t really die, but, I don’t want to test that theory.”

Max smiled, and kissed the tip of Victoria’s nose.

They had found that little tidbit out, after a giant grasshopper attacking Milwaukee had tore out most of Max’s insides.

Both Victoria and Chloe had stomped it into goo, before racing over to Max.

It had taken the better part of two months, but, her organs had regrown themselves.

The “fucking eggheads”, as Chloe called them, had done more tests on their DNA. They had ran tests that would have led to cell death, in normal cells. Nothing, no change.

So, they had told the three that they might, kinda, maybe, sorta be immortal.

That was a bit of a surprise, to say the least. 

The three women had had their likenesses pasted across the Internet a week after their first battle in Los Angeles. Hard to hide three giants, as well as an attack by a giant monster. Even harder to do so in the Age Of Social Media.

Max, Victoria, and Chloe’s families had been inundated by paparazzi, social media messages, and all manner of insanity.

A group had been waiting outside of the Two Whales Diner, during one of Joyce’s shifts.

Unluckily for them, Chloe had decided to visit her.

A huge foot slammed next to the crowd, barely missing them. Chloe bellowed, “Leave my mom the FUCK alone! And that goes for Max and Vicky’s families, too!”

Paparazzi and internet weirdos bugging us became a thing of the past very quickly.

Max took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Several news cameras were rolling, anchors telling the people at home and online what had happened. A limo drove up to the barricades, American flags streaming from it.

Several people in black suits and wearing sunglasses, stepped out of cars surrounding it.

The President of the United States got out of the limo, smiling that used car salesman smile of his.

Several anchors rushed forward, shouting questions.

“These three ladies are good, protecting our country. It was my idea to have them start doing this, you know? I knew that they’d help me keep America great”, the man said, smarmy smile still in place.

The three women rolled their eyes. “*cough*asshole*cough*, said Chloe, loudly.

As Max looked at the setting sun, she said, “Life has gotten pretty fucking strange, but, I’m glad my wives are here to help me”

“Goop”, Chloe smiled, kissing Max on the right cheek. 

“Well, we are going to be together for a long time, apparently.” Victoria kissed Max on the left cheek.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”, Chloe whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Giant Monsters! Giant Gays! Giant Gays Fighting Giant Monsters!
> 
> If you still have your mental faculties after reading this, then hope you enjoyed!


End file.
